Roblox's Myths
"Let the hunt begin" -Roblox's Myths Category:Roblox's Myths Roblox's Myths (aka The RM Foundation or RM) is currently the most popular and debatably most professional myth hunting group to date. Description �������������� ���� ������ ���� �������������������� ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ Within the darkest corners of Roblox, lie the most abnormal, mysterious, and deadly myths and creatures you could possibly imagine. It is our job, to document and contain these myths. ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ ���������� ���������� https://twitter.com/Robloxs_Myths/status/946293114997747712 ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ �������� ���������� https://twitter.com/Robloxs_Myths/status/957139408909631488 ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ �������������� ��������������g������������Shadelight ☤▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬☤ "Let the hunt begin" History TBA Ranks Low Ranks: Associate Lowest rank, acquired once joining the group, unable to talk in group wall or be able to used most channels in the Roblox's Myths discord server until moving up to Clearance 1. Clearance I Once completing the MKA (Myth Knowledge Assessment) you must message an HR (High Rank) and show them the badge, you are then promoted to Clearance 1 and are allowed to chat in the group wall and are eligible to use most of thee channels in the RM discord server. Clearance II Only attainable after joining a primary department such as: Roblox's Myths Task Force (RMTF) Roblox's Myths Security (RMS) Roblox's Myths Intelligence Agency (RMIA) Medium Ranks: Clearance III TBA Clearance IV TBA High Ranks: Clearance V TBA ROBLOX Staff After confirming that you are an official Roblox staff member, you will be granted this rank. Honorary Member Any person who is considered "special" in the myth community, such as Albert and Speedy, who are popular Roblox Youtubers, or Jokerkid who is the owner of the second largest myth hunting group. Developer After proving that you are capable of scripting and building games, you will be moved to this rank. Supervisor After making your way all the way up to Clearance V, proving your loyalty and activity to the foundation, and serving as a C5 personnel for at least a month. You have the ability to become a Supervisor, to do so, you must wait for the announcement of a Supervisor Application Period (SAP), which are hosted based on Council votes, when these applications are being held, C5 Personnel only may apply. The Council, Director, and Myth King, will read through the applicants, and decide which ones are ready to proceed to Executive status, after the SAP period ends, a document link will be posted listing all of the applicants names, with either a checkmark or an X next to them, check marks mean you’ve been accepted as a Supervisor, X’s are for those who are not, please note, not many will make it to Supervisor. The Council There can only be a certain number of Council members at a given time, the number of Council members relies on the number of Departments, since every Council Member is given a department to run as their own. The only way to become a Council member is by first becoming a Supervisor, then having a spot open up, and the Myth King & Director will pick a new replacement out of the Supervisors through applications they receive. Candidates must have served for 1 month prior to applying, and have been very active and loyal to the foundation. Director No more than one Director can ever be in office, and they are voted into office by the council, council members cannot vote for themselves. The votes will be counted by the Myth King, and whoever wins will be appointed as Director. The Myth King has the right to veto the person voted for if need be, and serves as the tiebreaker in the unlikely event of a tie. The Myth King Rank only for Kazdam Myth Ranks: Investigating Myths that are in the processes of being investigated. Contained Myths Myths that have been thoroughly investigated and contained in the Containment Facility; usually already popular or known myths. Leadership Kazdam Kazdam is the owner of Roblox's Myths and all it's departments, he is one of the most known figures in the myth community, for better or worse. Group(s) Roblox's Myths Game(s) [READ DESC Roblox's Myths Containment Facility] RM - MK Assessment External Links Roblox's Myths' Youtube Channel Roblox's Myths' Twitter Trivia * Several members of Roblox's Myths help out with this wiki, such as: Taphies and purelabs. Category:Myth Hunter Groups Category:AlbertsStuff